1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to entertainment devices and more particularly to entertainment devices convertible between multiple configurations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Entertainment devices for infants such as mobiles and light projectors are known. Mobiles are typically attached to an infant's crib and are often removed when the infant reaches a certain age. Once removed, the mobile has little or no utility. Light projectors are often placed adjacent an infant's crib to project images on the ceiling to entertain the infant positioned in the crib. While these devices can be used for a greater period of time because of their location outside the crib, their entertainment value diminishes as the child gets older.
What is needed is an improved entertainment device that can be used to entertain an infant and can be converted to perform a useful function when no longer being used to entertain the infant.